


Reflecting on the Past

by Micky_bay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed to recover from S6, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Season 6 Spoilers, after one of Pluto's other moons, keith's space dog is named Io, or at least almost drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: Lance snatched the bottle back and finished off the rest of it. Keith knew he was an emotional person and even if he pretended like something didn't affect him, there was a particular way the Blue Paladin’s eyes would sparkle or dim when things crossed his mind. “It was just after you had left for the blades and we had started to work with Lotor. I thought it was strange that Shiro and Lotor were sneaking around and pulling plans and stunts without telling anyone.”





	Reflecting on the Past

**Author's Note:**

> *********SPPOILER ALERT*********  
> IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 6 OF VOLTRON THIS HAS SOME SPOILERS.
> 
> other than that I was sad and needed some cheering up. I love my boys and hey!! mama's first klance fic.

“I’m gonna need to see some ID.”

Lance looked up and Keith stood in the makeshift doorway of his room smiling. Sort of. Lance held up a middle finger. “I got your ID right here pal.”

Keith laughed. “You need some company?” Lance shrugged but moved his jacket from his bed allowing the other to come and sit next to him. There was nothing said between them and Lance took another sip from the bottle he had in his hand. “What is that stuff anyway?”

“Not too sure.” Lance offered him a taste. “It goes down like Pepto-Bismol but makes me feel like the time my brothers and I stole cervezas from a family party.”

Keith liked it when Lance spoke about his family. It made him wonder what it would have been like for him to grow up like that. He snatched the bottle and took a swig and gagged handing it back. “You must really be feeling some type of way about something to stomach that crap.” The smile on Lance’s face was empty as he looked at his wall.

“It’s been a rough couple of days.” They’re interrupted by Keith’s dog (?) trotting in and snuggling between them. “Like this.” He said scratching at the creature’s ears. Keith lifted it and moved it to the ground. “And those.” He said pinching one of Keith’s biceps. “When did those happen?”

“Well a year with the BoM is probably the most intense work out you can get.” The pet bounded back onto the bed in defiance. “Then there was that 2 year quintessence field thing my mom, Io, and I went through. And hunting and gathering on that thing was not easy.”

Lance said nothing but drank some more. “I was already older than you Lance so I know that my age isn’t what this is about.”

“Great, now you’re older and wiser.” He took another long drink. “What do you think this is about then?”

“Well,” Keith grabbed the bottle and took another drink from it. Second time around it wasn’t so bad. He suddenly wondered how much of this stuff was already in Lance’s system. “Allura told me, that the mice told her, that you told them-”

“Those snitching little - AAAAGGGHHA!!!” Lance buried his face in a pillow already knowing what was said.

“Then Hunk said,”

“Oh god! What could Hunk have said? Y’know he and Pidge are becoming a problem. I think they need to be separated. Don’t you Io?”

The dog tilted its head but Keith continued. “Hunk said that you had been acting weird the last few months and my money says that it had something to do with Shiro.”

Lance snatched the bottle back and finished off the rest of it. Keith knew he was an emotional person and even if he pretended like something didn't affect him, there was a particular way the Blue Paladin’s eyes would sparkle or dim when things crossed his mind. “It was just after you had left for the blades and we had started to work with Lotor. I thought it was strange that Shiro and Lotor were sneaking around and pulling plans and stunts without telling anyone.” He thought about the time they were going to trade Sam and it turned into the final showdown between Zarkon and his son. “When Allura called him out he started yelling at everyone telling them that he was the head of Voltron and only one to make the decisions around here.” He said the last part with a mocking tone but the words still hurt. “Then there was this Galran attack on Olkari. We got trapped in this Bio-weapon and that forced us to go into the “mind of Voltron” or whatever Coran called it.”

Lance had begun to pet Io to calm down from what was clearly upsetting him. Keith did the same.

“In the mind space Shiro. The real Shiro was calling out to me and I couldn't hear what he said. I asked the fake Shiro what it was about but he said that he couldn't remember. Weeks went by and Fake Shiro kept talking about his headaches and how he didn't feel right.”

Lance inhaled and the broken shuddering sound made Keith hurt. “The signs were all there but I was too stupid to realize what was happening. I feel like. Like, if I had said something sooner we might have had the real Shiro back. And then to know that that, thing was able to spy on us the whole time?”

Lance continued his rant and Keith listened carefully. He and Lance never really had heart to hearts but the one who was always willing to listen to others should have someone to listen to them. Or at least that's what his mom told him.

When Lance finished and was silently crying keith put Io out of the room and got a cloth for Lance’s face. “Stand up.”

“What?”

“I said stand up.”

Lance grumbled but got up. “Are you just going to gloat about being taller than me now?”

Keith rolled his eyes and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder as he wiped his face clean. “Clearly you don't hear this enough but you are a valued member of this team and family.”

Lance's eyes widened in shock. “Keith what are you doing?”

“Please don't beat yourself up over things you had no control over. It looked like a duck, it quacked like a duck, so naturally you thought it was a duck. We had no reason to suspect so you were not the only one fooled.”

“What the fresh heck are you saying to me?”

“Furthermore, you are one if the smartest people I know. Sure you might pretend to lack book smarts but I know that you could have easily beaten me out of top marks in Professor Dos Santos's class. You're real strength is how you connect to others. No matter the situation, no matter the planet, I always saw you strike up conversations and make friends with the locals.”

The red in Lance's face was a mixture of alcohol, tears, and now embarrassment as his leader showered him in complements. Keith kept going. “Because of my childhood I was never that open with people and I only learned that with Voltron. Please don't look down on yourself. We may not say it often enough but we need you.”

That broke the levy. Keith hugged Lance as he cried. He thought about how nice it felt the first time he cried in his mother's arms.

“Screw you Keith. This is the nicest thing you've ever said to me.”

“I know. I’m trying out this new Nice Keith persona. You like it?” that got a laugh. “But really. We all do care about you. Shiro especially. He actually was the one who asked me to come get you.”

“He’s awake?”

“Mostly. But he is wondering why you're the only one who hasn't come to see him yet. Even Kaltenecker was in there at one point. 100% Pidge’s fault if anyone asks.” another laugh.

Keith let go of him and went to stand in the hall. “C’mon sharpshooter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread. I wrote this at work instead of doing my actual job.  
> voltrondestroyedmylife.tumblr.com is my voltron blog.
> 
> isyoumadbro.tumblr.com is my main.
> 
> thank you for suffering with me.


End file.
